A Night of Darkness
by drawingfreak21
Summary: Okay so this is the story of Jessi who is kidnapped by the Joker. Before he can make his escape Jessi's friend Will walks in immediately making him a suspect in the Joker's book. They head back to Gotham as a twisted story unfolds. Joker/OC..Reviews rock
1. The Taken and the Suspect

A Night of Darkness

The sun rays hit the front display, making the ice cream inside gleam like fresh snow. A young teen sat on a chair ,waiting, for some sign of a customer. She was only 16 and nothing remotely interesting had happened to her today. She had light brown hair, green-blue eyes and was only about 5'6. The door creaked open and she looked up to see who it was, but it was not the kind of person she was expecting. He was wearing a deep purple suit, with a dark green tie, his hair was mangled and greasy with a definite green tint. On his face was white paint, with deep dark circles of black around his eyes and a disfigured red smile underneath she could see scars. He chuckled to himself in an odd sort of way.

"Well, well I see the selection but nothing I'm looking at appeals.." he said sending chills down her back. He slowly walked towards her, each step more threatening than the last. He looked down at her name tag, his disfigured smile spreading wider.

"Hm.. well Jessi, looks like your job is about to get a whole lot easier." he said walking closer giving her no room to escape. He pulled out a knife which clinked open and pointed it at Jessi.

"Now your gonna come with me, and it you try and leave. Well you can imagine what will happen."He chuckled, grabbing her arm and pulling her forward. At that moment the door opened and in walked Will. He was about 5'8 with medium length brown hair, light freckles, and deep intense gold eyes.

"What-who the heck are you?" he asked his eyes widening at the sight of the scarred man. But the man just laughed and, still clutching Jessi walked over to Will.

"Well it looks like you two are some kind of item.", the man said,"I wouldn't want to break you guys apart..Oh well!" and with that he punched Will in the face, watching him stagger and keel over unconscious. He then went into his pocket and pulled out a joker card placing it on his chest. Jessi, at the point of tears, tried to bend down to wipe the small trickle of blood coming from his mouth but the man wrenched her to her feet.

"Ah, ah no touching the crime scene."The man said and with that black van pulled up.

"Oh I forgot my manners, you can call me the Joker. Oh and heres our ride" he said shoving her to the car. They walked up to the dark van and the Joker pushed her to the back. There were three other men in the car, each with a dirty clown mask on. The windows were dark and tinted so it was nearly impossible to see out of. The Joker climbed into the back right where she was sitting.

"Alrightie boys, back to where we came from please." the Joker said putting his arm around Jessi's shoulder sending waves of anger and fear down her spine.

"Oh you look nervous, is it the scars?" he asked.

"Uh..no."she said her voice trembling. He peered over to her and a flash if sympathy or was it annoyance, whatever it was he shook it off and stared out the window.

"Well it's too bad your stuck with us." he said showing no emotion in his face. It seemed like they had been driving for hours, no one spoke, only the sound of the highway met they're ears. When they finally arrived at they're destination, Jessi was handcuffed and pushed forward into a deserted warehouse, catching a glimpse of a brightly lit city. The building was filled with barrels and international boxes all with a very ominous feel.

"Welcome to our humble circus my lucky guest."the Joker said spreading his arms out like he was displaying a trophy collection.

"Where am I?"she asked anger shaking in her voice.

"Ah you see that's not part of the plan."he said prodding her forward with his knife.

"Your our first hostage used mostly threatening and gaining large profits."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Why, well why not?"he laughed.

"Your sick."she said glaring at him. Anger flashed in face, he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"I don't want to hear anything like that come from your mouth ever again!" he yelled in an almost inhuman voice. Jessi felt a wave of cold fear sweep over her as her knees trembled. And with that he turned around, nodded to another man with a mask who walked up to get her. Before she had a chance to run he hit her on the back of the neck and she fell into a pile on the floor.


	2. Questions Unanswered

A sharp pain like a rolling wave hit Will across his face. He tried to say something but his mouth had decided against it. He squinted his eyes open and saw red and blue lights flashing towards him. The only thing Will could remember was what looked like a disfigured clown walking off with his friend. He sighed, frustration and anger closing in on his thought. The doors flew open, searchlights flooded the empty building.

"This is the GCP come out with your hands up!" yelled a voice. Will tried to sit up but the pain hit him harder than ever, his breathing ragged and strained. What did they mean GCP? This was Georgia not GCP.

"Lieutenant there's a kid in here." another voice said closing in. Will opened his eyes to see four officers peering over him.

"Oh good. This one's alive." a man in a long jacket said. Will wondered who else could have died, pushing away the idea that it might have been Jessi.

"You okay son?" the man asked.

"I..I'm not sure."Will replied,the pain increasing.

"Can you describe the man that attacked you?" another officer asked. Will looked up at the officers, the anxiousness evident on they're faces. He racked his brain to try and remember anything from the previous incident. Suddenly a man dressed in a long cape with a peculiar shaped mask appeared.

"Him again?" he asked in a deep unrecognizable voice. All of the officers tensed up at the sight of the newcomer, everyone except the Lieutenant.

"Yes, and this kid is the only one alive." he said with a said sigh.

"There must be something he's after."the strangle cloaked man said thinking hard.

"Well..I think-"Will paused,"I think he took my friend. The one who was working here when I came in." he finished. The Lieutenant pucked up the the card off of Will and examined it carefully.

"Well I think it's safe to say this is no ordinary criminal."he said placing the card in a plastic bag. Cautiously the police helped Will to his feet helping him lean against the wall.

"Looks like he might have busted up your cheekbone."said a medic after looking over his face.

"Great. Just great."Will said the sarcasticness not hidden.

"You can blame the Joker for that,"the medic continued,"it will be a week before the bruising really goes down."said the medic walking away. Lieutenant Gordon, as he was called, walked over to where Will was standing.

"Where in Gotham do your parents live?"he asked hesitantly.

"Uh my parents live in North Georgia."Well replied suspiciously.

"Good because we need to keep you away from relatives until this clown in locked up."he said leading Will to a police truck sitting near the sidewalk. He clambered into the car which was filled with what looked like S.W.A.T members each carrying a giant gun.

"Where is Gotham?"Will asked the Lieutenant

"Oh you'll see." he said starting the ignition.


	3. Madness and Grafitti

**Authors Note**

**Yeah I'm sorry if my story is too short or not interesting but I promise you it will get there. Reviews are gladly appreciated. And I mean any kind. I'm such a joke when it comes to really writing :U Haha sorry for it being a kind of short chapter. I didn't realize how three pages can turn into like two paragraphs. And no I don't plan on making the joker some coward or anything. No changing the character for me :U**

**~________________________________________________________________________~**

"She awake yet?"

"How should I know?! Boss says we're supposed to guard her till he's done at the bank." Slowly Jessi woke up to find herself in a very different room. It was covered with old graffiti and what looked suspiciously like blood, and besides the small bed she was sitting on there was nothing else in the room.

"Oh look she's awake." said a man in an old clown mask. They sat up from the rickety seats placed near the door. She realized that they had gotten rid of her handcuffs when she was passed out and quickly sat up.

"Easy now, we don't want the boss getting all pissy if you manage to escape." the other clown said shuffling closer to her and pulling out a small gun. She glared deeply at him and sat down. There way no way she was going to make the Joker angry again. As she thought back to the incident, a flash of Will came through her mind. She hadn't been able to make sure that he was okay and her head started to pound. She hadn't seen the Joker do anything to him but the though of him not being okay scared her. As she thought about Will the door busted and the Joker waltzed in like he had won the lottery.

"We've struck gold boys." He said with the same Cheshire smile like before. He pulled out a small rifle and showed it to the two henchmen like a show-and-tell presentation. Then, without giving them time to think, he shot them both in the chest, smirking slightly as they fell to the floor. Jessi's body felt like dry ice had been poured in her veins as an increasing puddle of blood appeared. Her heart dropped as he walked over to her, the gun still in his hands.

"Oops, I'm sorry I was supposed to wait wasn't I?" he said half to himself half to her,

"Oh well, ,lucky for you I'm not going to..hurt you, but I'm not always going to show this kind of..compassion." he said chuckling to himself. She looked up at him hatred boiling inside like hot lava, how could one man be so cruel? So heartless? But underneath all of the madness and chaos, Jessi saw something. She didn't know if it was real or not but it looked like underneath was a human.

"Well my little hostage, I'm off to brighten the streets of Gotham," he laughed, "try not to wait up for me." and with that he was gone.


End file.
